


Kankri be culled

by Homestuckpotato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Culling, beta trolls mentioned, blood cast distrimination, lusus abuse, not sure what else since this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckpotato/pseuds/Homestuckpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Beforus, certain lowblood trolls are chosen to be 'culled' or cared for by a high blood. This happens whether you want it to or not. Measures even go to the point where you're ripped from your lusus. Such happened to Kankri Vantas. His curiosity doesn't keep him safe though as he gets involved with a sweeps old plot that died long ago... but what if it comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I'm actually writing on here and like my other works in other places, I have no idea where it came from. This chapter is short though since it play's as mostly a filler chapter.

“… And even though you may think that what you did was okay it wasn’t. Do you understand now Kankri?” Vernev, your highblood caretaker, cooed, and you nodded. Even if you didn’t truly understand, you knew it was best to just agree. Unlike most caretakers, this one wasn’t afraid to hit you for disobeying, and if you didn’t understand, that was a good reason to do so to him. “Very good. See, you’re learning already! Now, repeat to me what you did.”

“I tried to become friends and talk to a troll whose blood cast was higher than mine.” You look down in shame, continuing to work on your penmanship, which your caretaker was nice enough to teach you how to do. You know it’s uncommon for a troll who’s blood cast is lower than teal to get to learn this sort of thing because it was a waste of their short life time. Unless you convinced the teachers that you truly wanted to, which you couldn’t since you were culled, and since you were a relatively shy troll, you would never get to learn. Oh but how glad you were when your caretaker said he was going to teach you! You imagined all the stories you could write, and the beauty of the words on the page! Even though Vernev had you write specific things, you still dreamed of the day where you could build up the courage to run from him and write your own stories.  
You already had it planned. Before your 8th wriggling day you would run. It was predicted that since you were a mutant, which you were made to show everywhere, you wouldn’t live past 11 sweeps, but that wouldn’t stop you. You would leave at sunset when Vernev was still asleep, and you didn’t know where you were going, but it surely was away from the sea. You would go inland to one of the cities you had always heard of. You would become a writer and get enough money to set off on a trip to find your lusus, who you were taken from when you were culled. Still, you couldn’t shake the writing quirk you had gotten when you were a grub in the caves. There had been writing on the walls in the same red as your blood color. You never knew what it said until recently but the scripture was now ebbed in your head.

CHANGE MUST HAPPEN 6EF9RE WE ARE ALL TRULY FREE. THE HEM9SPECTRUM MUST FALL, AND WE MUST REV9LT AGAINST THESE LAWS AND THE CULLING. WE MUST 6E FREE. 

It was a few weeks ago when you were wandering did you find an entrance to the caves, and you went to look, but before you went far, something caught your eye. It was another scripture, but this time it was not in red, but in a rust brown blood.

sILENCE IS NOT AN OPRION. wE CAN NOT SIT BACK AND JUST WATCH AS OUR PLANET IS SET TO DOOM! hOW LONG MUST WE HIDE UNTIL OUR WORD WILL BE READ? 

It didn’t strike you for a bit longer to realize that this second message was attached to the first, but neither of them makes sense. This didn’t stop you from cutting your wrist and using your blood to write them an answer to their question.

I am reading your message. I d9 n9t kn9w h9w l9ng it has 6een that y9u have waited, 6ut I want t9 help. Please let me help.

You didn’t realize until after you wrote it that you had adopted the first writers quirk, though it was too late to change it since the sun was starting to come up. You quickly rush to your hive, not understanding the chain of events you had just set in motion.


	2. Step one to a new future.

“Where have you been? It’s almost dawn! Do you know what would have happened if you were still out right now? You would be burned alive, and trust me when I say, it’s painful. Don’t ask exactly why, I’m not going to dwell on what happened when I was a wriggler. Now go up to your receptablock and get ready for sleep. I’ll be up in a bit for your punishment. You have to understand, I’m only trying to help you Kankri. Do you not want my help?” Vernev paused, waiting for my answer.  
“Vernev I hope you understand that I simply lost track of time. I was out trying to find the nice cloak you got me that I had misplaced the other day. By the time I had and was on my way back, the sun was starting to rise. I didn’t get hurt though and I’m truly sorry if I’ve triggered any bad feelings in you, and if given the chance, I would gladly make it up to you. You have indeed done a lot for me, and it would only be fair and polite if I could thank you for all you’ve done.”  
“If you want to thank me take my word of advice. Become a Celebes. Do you remember what that is?” I nod and he smiles. “Then become one. It’ll save you from a lot of quadrant trouble.”  
“Sir how could I have quadrant trouble if no one would want to fill a quadrant with me? It seems highly illogical but since you have never steered me wrong yet, and probably never will, I’ll do it, if only to thank you.”  
“Good, now I don’t have to worry about your mistakes now like I have to worry about a friends. Can you imagine, a highblooded seadweller prancing around claiming that he’s human! What even is a human? I bet it’s just him begging for attention. Poor, desperate, lonely Cronus. He’d do anything to get a matesprite. He even considered courting you! Can you believe that? Imagine your embarrassment! I’m doing you a favor with this vow like I did when I told him you weren’t interested. Think of how sad he would be when you died. We all know you won’t live that long anyways, hell, be glad I took you in and cared for you.”  
“Wait a minute! So now I’m useless? You sure didn’t think that when you decided to throw that party and I served everyone by myself. That was embarrassing in itself because of how you treated me. You should know I am not your slave. That speaking I will do things for you because I am grateful for all you have done for me, but I do not work for you and one day I will leave here and go spend the rest of my life, no matter how short it is, doing what I want to do. When that time comes if you try to stop me, you’ll see firsthand what I can do. For now though, I will learn and be respectful because that is only the polite thing to do.” I turned to walk away, stopping at the bottom of the stairs in his hive as he spoke.  
“You should not lie, especially not to yourself. How do you expect to run? Think of the consequences. You’ll be hunted by the empire, you will have to fend for yourself, and where do you expect to go? You have no one to go to. I have made perfectly sure of that. Do you think I would not go without precautions? You may think you don’t work for me, but to an extent, you do. You are under my roof so you are under my rules got that? It doesn’t matter how much you fight it, if you run you’ll be caught and brought back here to me. I’m only trying to help after all! Your life is already obviously so short, why would you want to risk making it shorter?”  
I slowly turned back around, my claws digging into my palms and cutting thru the tough skin, drawing blood. “Why would I want to live my life hidden away? Why would anyone want to live a life in solitude without anything to do except re-read the same books and re-learn the same lessons. What kind of life is that might I ask? Surely it’s not one that anyone would want to be forced to live!” I didn’t raise my voice, it had been drilled into me that I shouldn’t to the point that even if I wanted to the worst I could do was talk a few notches above what I normally did, but that just made me even more grateful that my voice was loud as it was without me forcing it to be louder. Vernev seemed shocked by my words and grabbed at his neck where a whistle was normally hanging on a chain, and it caused me to flinch because the shrill shriek of the whistle always gave me the worst headaches. When the look of shock registered on his face I knew he didn’t have it and I started looking around, spotting it on the small end table a few feet away from where I was. At the same time that I saw it Vernev saw it, and lunged, but I was quicker and snatched it up, blowing harshly on it, him shrinking back and covering his ears at the noise.  
On that day I finally felt in control of what I would do, though I didn’t realize that this power I felt would lead me on a path of no return. I would begin to become the one thing my caretaker feared I would become.   
Independent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long break between the beginning of this story and this chapter here, but hopefully I will start a semi-regular update.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm very aware that for the first 'scripture', I mixed Karkat's and Kankri's quirk, but there is a reason that will be revealed later.


End file.
